The present invention is directed towards a method of implementing a Cardiac Emergency Readiness (xe2x80x9cCERxe2x80x9d) program that assists victims of sudden cardiac arrest, the program comprises surveying a location to determine the need for Automatic External Defibrillators (AEDs), assisting in purchasing and installing the AEDs, preparing an emergency response plan and providing support services, such as assisting in preparing a legal and public relations support plan.
Everyday over 1,000 Americans die of sudden cardiac arrest. In order to prevent some of these deaths, several organizations have trained their staff in cardiopulmonary resuscitation (xe2x80x9cCPRxe2x80x9d) to provide aid to those having heart attacks. However, CPR saves lives in less than 5% of these situations. Furthermore, after 4-6 minutes irreversible damage or death can occur and studies have shown that by the time paramedics arrive, it is often too late to resuscitate most heart attack victims.
As a result, many organizations are now proactively addressing the issue of sudden cardiac arrest by purchasing AEDs, which are devices that jolt the heart with electricity to restart the heart""s beating.
Several AEDs on the market are designed to be used by non-medical personnel. These devices are simple to use, incorporating such user-friendly features as voice prompting during the operation of the device, and safety mechanisms that prevent the device from injuring a heart attack sufferer. When tested with third graders, 90% of them were able to satisfactorily operate the AEDs. Besides the ease of use, the price of AEDs has dropped in recent years and has become affordable to a wide range of individuals and institutions. The technology has made it possible for lay personnel to safely and effectively administer assistance to cardiac arrest victims in almost any surrounding.
The invention is directed to a method for installing a turnkey cardiac emergency readiness program that allows lay personnel to aid victims of cardiac arrest and prevent serious injury or death. The program comprises assistance in every facet of implementing the program, including purchasing, placement, and training on the use of AEDs, helping to develop an emergency response plan designating the duties of on-site personnel, providing legal and public relations support related to the program, and an indemnification plan in case of a lawsuit. The program may also certify that the individual or organization has implemented the cardiac emergency program, informing the public that the site is prepared to handle a cardiac arrest emergency.